Competencia a tu corazón
by Hun8059
Summary: Después de la pelea mortal entre Ran y Anak, la celebración continúo normalmente en la noche. Ran Aburrido se va de la fiesta y Anak molesta por haber perdido lo reta a otra competencia, lo que no sabe es que esa competencia ya la gano el chico Koon.


Hola a todos, les traigo un pequeño fic de Tower of god. Excenlente webtoon, amo la trama y en especial esta pareja. No he visto muchos fanfics de tog y por lo mismo me anime a hacer uno que otro fic.

Bueno disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

¡HEY!, tu maldito bastardo… -el chico se detuvo en medio del pasillo, dándose la vuelta lentamente para encarar a la lagartija conflictiva.

¿Qué quieres ahora? –Su calma e indiferencia solo hacía que Anak perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Con una fuerza de voluntad bastante grande se tragó todos los insultos posibles por su notorio desinterés y continúo.

¡Espera nuestra próxima competencia porque pienso hacerte picadillos, más te vale que te prepares porque no caeré en tu maldito truco idiota! –Ran levanto una ceja en señal de curiosidad, esa chica realmente era rara.

Ya quisieras lagartija, pero dudo que con tus habilidades puedas vencerme en alguna competencia, mejor ríndete y deja de fastidiarme –Siguió su camino yéndose de aquella aburrida fiesta pero una mano en su hombro hizo que parara.

No te creas la gran cosa, yo en 5 minutos te pondrías de rodillas suplicándome clemencia, tan solo me has tomado desprevenida con tu truquito de esa bola de shinsoo… así que dime, ¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima pelea? -Koon Ran siempre se había considerado un muchacho fuerte y con paciencia, pero aquella princesa lejos de ser linda y tierna como las otras era bastante fastidiosa.

No quiero, estas herida y eso haría la lucha mucho más fácil para mí, no sería nada divertido enfrentarse a alguien débil –quitando la mano de Anak de su agarre continuo su camino a la salida, seguido de una indignada princesa Zahard.

¡NO SOY DEBIL, NI ESTOY HERIDA! –Le recalco apuntando con un dedo acusador, caminando rápidamente hasta quedar frente a él. – ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!, ¡ACEPTA MI DESAFIO!, ¿O ACASO ERES COBARDE!? –la declaración dejo a Ran quieto, si hay algo que le molestaba al muchacho azul era que hirieran su ego y Anak se estaba pasando de la raya.

No eres amable, ni linda, ni poderosa como las otras princesas. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a la fiesta a hablar con todos aquellos curiosos que quieren saber más de ti en vez de seguirme y arruinar la noche? –Con un brusco movimiento hizo que la chica se tambaleara, instintivamente y al ver que se caería el agarro de la cintura y la detuvo.- eres idiota ¿verdad?, apenas si puedes mantenerte en pie y aun así alardeas de tus habilidades y con un simple empujón te derrumbas… estúpida lagartija.

¡C…CALLATE!, me… me tomaste de desprevenida –su rostro aun siendo verde se tornó con un pequeño matiz rojo, después de todo ella seguía siendo una chica pensó Ran levantándola.

Si, seguro. Sera mejor que regreses a tu habitación y descanses para la siguiente prueba. Sería lamentable que me retaras a una competencia y que mueras antes por no cuidarte como se debe –La miro de arriba abajo con su rostro inmutable.-

No me des ordenes muchacho, yo sé lo que es bueno para mí, no necesito de un mocoso para que se haga el maduro y me diga que hacer –sonrojada y al vez molesta se fue alejando despacio hacía el interior del lugar, Ran la miro y formó una pequeña sonrisa-

No me digas mocoso, ¡tú te ves de la misma edad que yo! –Anak le mostro la lengua y le sonrió maliciosamente.-

Para que te enteres chico azul, que tengo más años de los que aparento así que trátame con respeto –Ran la miro extrañado.-

¿Qué acaso eres algo así como mi noona?, ¿o eres una ajumma?, lagartija idiota –dijo provocando que le saliera una vena en la frente de la princesa-

¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme noona, mucho menos ajumma!, bastardo engreído –susurro esto último sin percatarse que el chico se había acercado lo bastante para estar frente a ella, cuando reparo en esto uno de los brazos de Ran la detuvieron por la espalda impidiendo que escapara.-

Sera mejor que dejes de ser enojona, así nadie te va a querer a tu lado ajhumma–le susurro despacio al oído, logrando que su corazón palpitara con rapidez. El chico se separó y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se fue alejándose de la escena.-

Maldito bastardo, ¿qué pasa contigo Anak Zahard?... ese chico me las pagara, ya veremos quien se ríe al último –un poco más relajada suspiro dejando escapar todo ese aire contenido pero aun con un leve sonrojo, comenzó a golpearse levemente su pecho.- Cálmate Anak, cálmate… esto jamás volverá a pasar, ¿quién dijo que podías decirme ajumma? Y además… ¡PARA QUE SEPAS QUE NO ESTOY INTERESADA EN QUE NADIE SE QUEDE A MI LADO ESTUPIDO CHICO AZUL!

Ran sonrió divertido al escuchar desde lejos los reclamos de la muchacha.

Parece que después de todo sigue siendo una molesta y enojona princesa, pero creo que después de todo si es algo tierna… Ya veremos Anak Zahard creo que ganare esta competencia –levanto los brazos cruzándoselos detrás de la cabeza en una posición de relajo.- Esta competencia por ser aquel que se quede a tu lado ajumma odiosa.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les parecio? ~~~

RanxAnak 3


End file.
